wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Legion Assaults/Azsuna
Phase 1 Upon entering Azsuna while it is under assault, level 110 players receive the quest . Several of the following world quests will be available, though no two quests in the same location will be present at once: *Regular world quests (grant 75 reputation with Court of Farondis) ** : Destroy 10 Felcrawler Eggs and rescue 8 Nar'thalas Citizens in The Lost Orchard ** : Repel Legion forces at Nor'Danil Wellspring and kill ** : Defeat 6 demons on the beach near Old Coast Path and kill ** : Repel Legion forces at Farondale ** : Repel Legion forces at Farondale and kill ** : Repel Legion forces at The Ruined Sanctum and kill *Elite world quests (grant 150 reputation with Court of Farondis and The Wardens) ** : Kill in northern Azsuna near the road to Val'sharah ** : Kill at the Illdari Stand ** : Kill at the Lost Orchard ** : Kill at Llothien ** : Kill at the Llothien Highlands ** : Kill at the Olivian Veil ** : Kill at The Greenway ** : Kill near the Old Coast Path south of the Illidari Stand ** : Kill near the Old Coast Path north of Shackle's Den ** : Kill at the Grey Shoals west of Nor'Danil Wellspring Phase 2 Players turn in to Prince Farondis at the Temple of a Thousand Lights and receive . This quest has players repel more demon forces at the Temple, then defeat in the courtyard. After defeating the portal keeper, Farondis sends players into the Temple itself to defeat . Players then turn in the quest to the Prince outside the Temple and receive , in which they mount a Ghostly Stagwing to destroy the Legion's Conduit to other worlds at the top of the Temple. The stagwing automatically flies the player to Farondale after successfully destroying the conduit, where Farondis waits to complete the quest. Farondis then offers the quest . Phase 3 |Fools! Gaze into the skies beyond as the end of your world approaches!}} The quest Battle for Azsuna is a 3-person scenario, which players can queue for by speaking to Prince Farondis. This scenario has 6 stages: *Stage 1: Assist the blue dragons Join the blue dragons in their assault against the Legion. Demons are attacking the blue dragons in Farondale. Players have to fill the completion bar by defeating the demons while avoiding the Fel Bombardment from the Legion ship in the sky. *Stage 2: Meet up with the Blue drakes Reach the blue drakes to acquire transport to the Legion Ship. Three blue drakes fly players to the ship. *Stage 3: Reach the Legion Ship Reach the Legion ship. This phase requires no player interaction, as the drakes fly automatically. *Stage 4: Get on up there Reach and defeat him. Turrets along the side of the ship shoot felflames at players as they run up, and fel imps run towards players. Both can be avoided with proper timing, and the imps stop spawning once he has been engaged. At the top of the ship, Felweaver Axtris awaits defeat. *Stage 5: Take down the Leader Eliminate . This final target is at the end of the ship, and casts a Cataclysmic Force Nova that knocks players off the ship. *Stage 6: Escape! Use the drakes to escape the Legion ship before it is destroyed. The drakes that brought players up to the ship return to take them back to safety, as a cut-scene shows the ship imploding. Players are then returned to the Crumbled Palace where Prince Farondis rewards them with an artifact power token. Category:Legion Assaults